Ten Steps To The Spot
by NothatRose
Summary: A Danny and Lindsay journey to The Spot.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... My turn! My turn! My turn to try my hand at the new season episode one. I'm going to touch on 'The Spot' thing. But I'm taking the scenic route (in other words : My own crazy way. Bear with me please?) I hope you'll be able to sit back and enjoy what I have to offer. Happy reading!

**Summary** : A Danny and Lindsay journey from name calling to The Spot.

**Disclaimer** : 7 seasons later, and I still do not own CSI NY.

xox

**1 – What's In A Name**

"What you've got for me Montana?"

"Danny! My name is Lindsay!"

"Ok Sweetheart."

"Danny!"

"Yeah Montana?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why Babe?"

"Coz it's not my name!"

"Of course 'Sweetheart' is not your name. I know that. So what have you got for me Montana?"

"My. Name. Is. Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe."

"I know that Honey. A beautiful name too, if I may add."

"Don't call me that!"

"You don't want me to call you Lindsay? Ok Montana."

"DANNY!"

"Yes Darling?"

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Why would I do that Sweets?"

"What's with the sudden endearments?"

"Coz you won't let me call you 'Montana', Montana."

"Why? Why do you insist on calling me Montana?"

"Honestly Sweetie? Coz I don't think you'd like it if I call you Bake Potatoes in Buttered Mint."

"What? What is that suppose to be?"

"My most endearing and favorite steak side."

"Steak side? Danny. Do, do I look like food to you? What, why, what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking, will you would be my steak side, Lindsay Monroe?"

xox

**2 – Baby Hold My Hand**

"The case about the doll."

"You and Flack?"

"No. You and me."

"You want to expand on that?"

"That was the first time you held my hand. In fact, you took it without me realizing."

"Yeah. I remember that. I wanted to demonstrate how a vic's hand could be frozen in place. And something else came out of that demonstration."

"What?"

"I realized I didn't want to let your hand go."

"I sensed that. I felt the same."

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you think I refuse to go lunch with you after that?"

"So you were afraid to eat with me?"

"No. I was afraid I'll eat you instead."

xox

**3 – It's All In The Shoulders**

"Psst. Move Buddy."

"What?"

"I said move."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Coz I don't want her to hear."

"You mean Monroe?"

"Shhhh... Not so loud. Just move will ya?"

"Right. Right. But you wanna tell me why I need to move?"

"Notice anything about Montana?"

"Short? OWW!"

"She ain't wearing her shoes."

"Why?"

"Coz she's taught that if you give people some respect, you might get more than what you came for."

"So?"

"So she is showing some respect."

"Yeah, yeah. But what that has to do with you wanting to stand there?"

"Coz I ...Shhh. Here she comes!"

"Danny, could I hold on to your shoulders again? I need to put my shoes back on."

"You are one lovesick puppy, Messer."

xox

**4 – I Gotcha Back**

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Danny..."

"I've never realized just how small your waist is. See? I can span your back with just one hand."

"Next you're gonna tell me how short I am coz I can fit under your chin, even in these heels?"

"No. Next, I'm gonna tell you how often you're gonna feel my hand on your back."

"Do I get the same privilege?"

"As often as you like to."

"Like in the lab just now?"

"When we were taking about the New York mascot? Yup. Just like that."

"Only like that?"

"What do you have in mind Montana?"

"A back rub?"

"While in the lab?"

"While on your lap, Cowboy."

xox

**5 – CSI : Cozy Space Invasion**

"You noticed anything about them?"

"How they are never more than a foot apart when they are in the same room? Personal space mean nothing to them."

"Hmm-hmmm."

"Yes. It started on her first day. The minute he introduced himself and made her call me 'Sir'."

"He did that?"

"You should have seen the way they were going at each other."

"Yeah. But they work well together. Do you know that she called him to help her with the water tower case?"

"The one where he had to carry her?"

"That's the one. He just came back and groaning from having to best a game of handball for some info when she called. That was one huge Messer grin that I have ever seen."

"I didn't know about him helping her till later. I had assigned a tech that has the same height and weight as Dr Zimmer so she could test out the theory. I'm glad they are able to work hand in hand. After Aiden left, Danny needed someone tough to get through him."

"You think she'll ever break his defenses?"

"I think the little warrior already has. So it's a case of whether he'll be able to break down hers."

"What do you mean Mac? Oh! I know that look. Not up for discussion."

"You read me so well Stell."

"Anyway, I think he already has. Remember how she broke protocol when she found out about the cigarrette butt? And how worried she was for him? She she had so much faith in him that she didn't even think that he could be guilty."

"Yeah. And today how she whacked him with that folder as soon as he came back from difusing that bomb with me. Then how she never left his side the whole day?"

"You should have seen the way he drove the minute he realized that she was at the scene. You think they'll ever realized they have something between them?"

"A twenty says they are probably doing something about it behind that door."

xox

**6 – In Your Eyes**

"You see that?"

"What?"

"Them."

"Who?"

"Danny and his Montana. They are doing The Eye Thing again."

"Danny and his Montana? The Eye Thing? Sid, you need a life."

"Come on Sheldon. Observe the way they are looking at one another? You think he might know why she broke down in the morgue just now? Look at the way he is looking at her. Watch the way he bends his neck to catch her eyes. See how she blinks her tears away and tries not to look at him? Can't you feel the vibes of them wanting to be in each other arms?"

"I don't believe I'm actually standing here indulging you in your latest craze."

"Don't tell me you don't see it?"

"I do. I do. I saw the way how Danny started to ignore calls from that Mindy? Candy? Or was that Cindy. He used to chase her you know. Then when Lindsay came it was like WHAM! He couldn't see that girl or anyone else anymore. They told me how he was like a madman when Lindsay went under cover for that Holly case. You know, you are right. Something changed. They did that whole Eye Thing for a few weeks then suddenly, he looked like a lost puppy and she..."

"Hey! Shhh. Shh... I think they are making progress here!"

"You think we should give them some privacy ... Whoa! .. She's actually taking a step towards him. Go Girl!"

"He's holding out his hand. Take it Lindsay! Take it! Grab his HAND! Come on!"

"She looking at him. She's smiling. She's raising her hand. Come on..just a ..YES! We have CONTACT!"

"She's taking another step. Oooh this is good! Soo gooood! Makes me want to cry!"

"Closer...closer...closer... Take her in your arms Messer. Now Messer now! She's saying yes my Man! Just... just...a... a... NNNOOOOOO!"

"AAARRGGGHHHH! Damn that beeper!"

xox

**7 – The Shoulder Is Connected To The Neck, The Neck Is Connected To The Lips**

"Ooh Danny, I've not done this for a very long time!"

"Glad I can be of service. You ok?"

"More than ok? You?"

"Honestly?"

"Danny has a secret! Danny has a secret!"

"Wiseass. Laugh all you want but..."

"But what?"

"I've never done this before."

"You have got to be kidding me? Then let me get off you."

"Don't be silly. Stay where you are. Just coz I've never done it, don't mean I can't do it."

"In that case, I say you deserve some sort of reward."

"Whoo-hoo!"

"You know what's the best thing about you giving me a piggy back to the house?"

"I have your arms and legs wrapped around me?"

"That and ..."

"And...?"

"Your sexy, bite-able neck is at my disposal. Grrrrowl!"

"Don't even think about it Montana!"

"What? Why not?"

"Coz if you give me one, I sure as hell gonna return the favor. With a couple of interest added, too."

"Wow! Really? What? Why are you shaking your head?"

"Coz if I do that, I don't think you brothers will let me live to see tomorrow."

"Oh Danny! My brothers are gentle giants!"

"That's just it Montana. 'Giants' the key word here."

xox

**8 – Fruity Do**

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You feeling better?"

"Hmmm-hmmm. But I look a mess."

"Cute mess."

"Funny Messer. Hand me my hairbrush? It's in the drawer."

"This one?"

"Yes. Hey give it to me."

"Turn around Montana. I got this."

"My arm is fine. See? Ouch! Ow! Ow!"

"It's still swollen a'right. And the other has a drip in it. Just sit still. I said I got this."

"'Kay. Thank you. Danny Messer is brushing my hair. Wow! Wait till lab hear ...Ow!"

"Behave!"

"Yes Sir!"

"What is it? Peaches?"

"What?"

"Your shampoo. Is it peaches?"

"No. It's passionfruit. Why?"

"I just always wondered, that's all. Nice."

"Danny?"

"Yeah Linds?"

"If I say my head hurts, will you kiss it and make it better?"

"Sure. Where does it hurt? Here? ... Or here? .. Passionfruit you say? ... What about here Montana? ... Down here? ... Scent is making me ... Here? ... Or .. on .. the ..side .. mmmm .. here .. so .. good ...passion..."

"Dan..?"

"Hmmm...?"

"You know anything about CPR?"

xox

**9 - My Hero**

"Lindsay! Lindsay!"

"Dannny?"

"Lindsay! Linds! Where are you?.. LINDSAY!"

"Danny! Wake up! Wake up Dan!"

"Linds? You're safe. You're safe. I thought I.."

"Shh Danny. It's ok. It was just a dream ok? I'm here."

"I dreamed that he shot you before you could drop that flash bomb. I saw you falling and I couldn't get to you in time. Lindsay.."

"It was just a dream ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm good."

"You wanna go back to sleep?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up Montana. I'm supposed to be the one watching out for you. I thought you'd be the one with the nightmares after what happened today."

"Yeah? Well, I guess I'm protected by having your arms around me while I slept."

"You fell asleep watching tv and I didn't want to move you. And I didn't want to leave you alone either."

"Thank you Danny. Where are you going? You are not leaving are you?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Please stay?"

"Alright. But you better get to your bed. I don't wanna have you cramp here on the couch. You gotta take care of that bruise you got when you pushed that girl out of the way."

"You?"

"I'll be ok out here."

"What if you have another nightmare?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Go."

"What if I have the nightmare this time?"

"I'll hear you and I'll come running ok? Now go."

"Ok. But can I take my Cuddle Bunny with me?"

"Sure. Where is it? You want me to get it for you? What is it anyway? Why are you pulling my hand Montana?"

"You said I can take my Cuddle Bunny with me."

"Whoa Monroe! Me? Cuddle Bunny? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Ooops! I'm sorry. You are a man of action. Strong. Tough."

"That's more like it."

"Right. Come on, Super Cuddle Bunny, you've got some nightmares to chase away."

"Montana, I think you are taking this superhero business a little bit too far."

xox

**10 – XOX Marks The Spot**

"That's my spot Danny."

"This little corner on the fire escape? I know."

"Then what are you doing there?"

"Just testing to see what's great about it. It's not really comfortable Montana. What say I show you a new one."

"What are you talking about? I like it there."

"Just let me show you the new place and I'll let you decide. How's that?"

"Fine."

"Come here Linds."

"Dan...! What are you...?"

"Stop fighting me Montana. I'm giving you a new spot. Here. In my arms. Close to my heart. I promise to keep you safe. I'll take care of you. I'll listen to whatever is in your mind and not say anything if you don't want me too. I'll always be here for you if and whenever you need me."

"Danny..."

"Baby, I know I screwed up just now when you told me about our baby. I should have held you or something. You must be scared. But I was freaking scared myself. I'm sorry. You gotta agree that, that's shocking news! I mean I was not prepared. I saw you at the clinic. You ran away. Then you got back and got sick on me. I thought you were sick. I never.. it never crossed my mind... I'm sorry Baby, I'm sorry."

"I was afraid to tell you. I mean, we just got back. I don't know where we stand. I mean, I don't even know if you ever want children. Especially after..."

"I know I want you back Linds. I was doing all I can to make you see that. And I know I don't deserve..."

"Is that a new cologne?"

"Huh? What?"

"You smell good."

"Cologne? No. It's just soap. Why?"

"You don't make me sick."

"I make you sick?"

"Well..? I'm pregnant. It's usual to be sick . Since you are the one responsible for my present condition, I guess, yeah. But it's not you, just your cologne. That was why I didn't want to stand close to you yesterday. And the day before that. Are you hungry?"

"I thought that's my line."

"Must be the little Messer in me doing the talking."

"I like that. A'right let's get you fed Montana. But before we go. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I want this baby. Hey! Hey! Shhhh... Don't look like that Babe. I'm not taking him away from you a'right? So stop wriggling. And don't you even think I'll be letting you raise him on your own either. We are doing this together. Starting right now. I don't want us separated. No matter what."

"He, Danny?"

"Or she. I don't care. I just want us. Together?"

"Danny, I want that too."

"Good. Good. Now I have a question to ask you."

"Dan ...?"

"Relax Montana. What I'm asking is, if you like this new spot? Coz I don't want the mother of my child sitting on this cold step . Or in a janitor's closet or up on a roof or whatever new place you might run to."

"Does it comes with hugs, cuddles, kisses and a foot massage?"

"You can count on it."

"Will you remind me if I ever forget?"

"You bet on a Benjamin I will."

THE END

**Thank you for reading. I hope you all liked that. Your thoughts are very welcome!**


End file.
